Helicopter designs are typically the result of significant compromises to achieve both horizontal and vertical flight. This is particularly true of the helicopter rotor system. Depending on the helicopter, rotors may be optimized for, for example, high speed flight, low noise operation, high “g” maneuverability, or heavy lifting capability. Rotor design features enhancing vertical performance attributes, such as heavy lift capability, often directly conflict with features enhancing forward flight, especially high speed flight. The art would well receive a rotor system which can adapt to more than one of the above performance attributes.